encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ang Kasunduan
The Agreement is the 2nd episode of Etheria produced by GMA Network. It starts the Chapter 2 of the second book of the series. Plot In the past, Hagorn tells Raquim that he and his father, Arvak are on an adventure to find a woman suited to be Hagorn's partner. Hagorn adds that the mark on his face shouldn't be removed unless he finds the one. Hagorn wishes that his partner would be beautiful in which Raquim states that he already found the most beautiful encantada on Encantadia. Raquim regrets that he was unable to know the name of the encantada and wishes to see her again. A messenger from Etheria arrives at Sapiro to give a letter. Asval introduces himself as the brother of King Meno to the messenger to be the receiver of the letter. The letter states that Memen and Ornia are being searched by the Etherians under the ordinance of Queen Avria. Avria introduces Mine-a, who is covered with a veil, to Hagorn. Avria states that Hagorn will be married to Mine-a as a reward for Hathoria's loyalty to Etheria. Avria permits Hagorn to see what's behind the veil. Mine-a removes the veil and reveals herself to Hagorn. The messenger states that the leader of their army decided to commit suicide after his failure to find Memen and Ornia. However, the messenger adds that Avria still continues her search to find Memen, Ornia, and the child everywhere in Encantadia and everyone is warned not to help them. After the messenger leaves, Asval orders the Sapiryan guards to secure that no Etherians will know that Memen and Ornia are hiding in Sapiro. Hagorn is fascinated by Mine-a's beauty. Avria tells to both Hagorn and Mine-a that they'll be husband and wife. Meanwhile, Raquim arrives at Sapiro and Asval asks him where he went and scolds him for not caring about Sapiro. Raquim defends himself that Sapiro is fine and he has nothing to do. Asval tells Raquim that they need to protect Memen and Ornia. Raquim tells him that they are in danger for hiding Memen and Ornia. Avria talks to Mine-a about Hagorn. She asks why she should marry Hagorn. Avria tells her that this is a way to strengthen their kingdom's territories. Avria added that she feels ashamed of what Memen did. Avria tells Mine-a that marrying Hagorn will lessen the chance that another kingdom will declare a strike on them. Mine-a then asks if she's a bait. Avria responded that she doesn't want Mine-a to be a bait but using her as a bait is really needed. Gurna tells Mine-a that Mine-a could learn how to love Hagorn after their wedding. Mine-a tells her that she has no time for love because anger is what fills her right now - anger with her father and her father's mistress. Gurna tells that Etheria is surrounded by slaves (diwatas) and wonders why Memen fell in love with one of those. Mine-a says that it is Memen and Ornia's fault why Avria feels humiliated and why she is going to be married with a prince that she doesn't know. Mine-a wants to find Memen and Ornia and if she succeeds, she will kill the two and the two's offspring. Hagorn tells Raquim that he now knows who he is going to wed. Hagorn tells him that he will be wed to Hera Mine-a, the beautiful daughter of Avria. Raquim asks on how did Hagorn know that Mine-a is beautiful since no Heran has seen Mine-a's face. Hagorn tells Raquim that Mine-a showed her face. Raquim tells Hagorn that the diwata Raquim encountered earlier is more beautiful that Mine-a. Hagorn wishes that Mine-a and this diwata could see each other soon. A friendly battle between Hagorn and Raquim starts. Mine-a wears her diwata costume and Gurna reprimands her for wearing those because it is not appropriate. Mine-a defends herself that she needs this to freely blend with the other diwatas and Encantados. In addition, with this disguise, it will be easier for her to find Memen, Ornia and Cassiopea. Gurna asks if Mine-a is sure about what she is doing. Mine-a pulls off the Kabilan that she'll inherit once the throne is passed to her. Mine-a blesses the Kabilan to be a weapon against the diwatas. In the present Cassandra tells Ybarro that she knows someone named Mine-a - A Mine-a that became a Lirean queen and the mother to her grandmothers. Ybarro tells Cassandra that the Mine-a she knew and the Mine-a in the story are the same. Cassandra asks why Mine-a is against the diwatas but is able to become a queen of diwatas. Ybarro explains that a creature is similar to a gem. Ybarro continues that in the beginning, a gem is rough or coarse but when the dirt covering the gem is removed, the gem will shine, will be smooth, and will be beautiful. Ybarro continues the story. Back to the past, in the middle of Hagorn and Raquim's friendly battle, Hagorn requests Raquim not to do well so that Hagorn could not shame his ancestors. Raquim accepts Hagorn's request. The battle continues. The messenger arrives at Etheria and tells Avria that he already went to Adamya, Sapiro, and Hathoria to know if one knows where Memen and Ornia are. The messenger says that no one could say where Memen and Ornia are. Avria feels slightly angry after hearing this news. Avria orders Viktu to bring an army of soldiers with him to punish all the diwatas they could see. Evades holds the baby Cassiopea and orders her to speed up her growth so that Cassiopea could fulfill her destiny. During Hagorn and Raquim's friendly battle, Mine-a arrives. Mine-a's arrival stuns Raquim thus giving Hagorn a time to counter Raquim's attack. Hagorn beats Raquim. Mine-a leaves the place. Arvak congratulates Hagorn for winning. Hagorn pulls Raquim up after Raquim fell. Hagorn reminds Raquim that their agreement was for Raquim not to do well and not for Raquim to be beaten. Raquim immediately leaves the place in search for the diwata he saw earlier. Few moments later, Raquim and Mine-a bump to each other. Mine-a tries to escape but Raquim grabs her arm. Raquim reprimands Mine-a that once a royal blood calls someone like her, she should immediately come close. Mine-a tells the prince to stop blocking her path. Raquim blocks her and tells her that he wouldn't leave if she doesn't reveal her name. Mine-a kicks Raquim in the crotch and tries to escape. As Mine-a was about to escape, someone shouts that the Etherians are coming. Mine-a sees the Etherian soldiers ruining the stalls of the diwatas and killing them. Raquim grabs Mine-a since it will be dangerous if the Etherian soldiers see her. Raquim tells Mine-a that Etherians are bad and should be lost. Mine-a looks at Raquim. Back at the present timeline, Cassandra wonders why the diwatas that Ybarro are mentioning aren't strong like the Sang'gres that fight. Ybarro explains that it was different since the diwatas before have no powers. The diwatas are treated as a low class that are made to be a slave. Cassandra pities the diwatas of the past and questions Ybarro on how these diwatas escaped the Etherians. Ybarro tells that it was because of Raquim who first helped the diwatas. Back at the past, Raquim reports to Asval that the Etherians killed the diwatas they saw. Ornia feels guilty because of the diwatas' deaths. Ornia asks Memen on what they should do. Memen tells Ornia that the Etherians will not stop killing until they find them. Memen suggests that he should go back to Etheria. Asval halts him from doing so and tells him that Avria will kill Memen as a punishment for what he did. Raquim contradicts Asval and supports Memen's idea so that the Etherians will stop killing innocent diwatas. Asval states that Memen's return to Etheria can't stop the Etherians' onslaught. Asval adds that the Etherians can do anything to anyone because Etherians are greater in numbers and are more powerful. Asval tells Raquim that Memen and Ornia will not leave Sapiro and Memen will not return to Etheria. Mine-a tells Gurna that the prince of Sapiro told her that the Etherians should disappear. Mine-a tells Gurna that she is happy when she saw Raquim's anger in his eyes. Gurna tells Mine-a that Avria should know about this. Mine-a stops Gurna. Mine-a explains that to know more about your enemies, you must befriend them. Raquim asks why Asval prevents Memen from returning to Etheria. Asval explains that Memen's return to Etheria may cause peace to Avria and may end the deaths of diwatas. Raquim states that that should happen. Asval further explains that if Etheria's cruelty ends, the diwatas will live peacefully and Asval doesn't want that to happen. Raquim asks Asval what he wants to happen. Asval replies that he wants Etheria to fall so that Sapiro will be the most powerful kingdom. He will use Etheria's cruelty for people to start a rebellion against Etheria. Once Etheria is weak, Sapiro will invade and conquer Etheria so that Sapiro will be seen as the highest kingdom. Raquim says that Asval will be sacrificing many lives just for Asval's ambition. Asval states that it is triumph that matters and not the lives that will be lost. Viktu reports to Avria that Juvila and Cilatus have arrived. Avria orders him to let them enter. Cilatus asks Avria why they were called. Avria answers that since Hera Andal's army is getting bigger, Avria needs a new leader for the army. Avria chooses Juvila to be the leader of the army. Cilatus says that Juvila is a woman and cannot lead an army. Avria states that Juvila is credible to lead an army because no one can beat her and because she has royal blood. Juvila accepts the offer despite Cilatus not agreeing. Raquim sees the dead bodies of the diwatas. Raquim sees some diwatas hiding and helps them find a place to hide. Cilatus asks why Juvila accepted Avria's offer. Juvila states that she wants to help Etheria. Cilatus then states that Juvila could help Etheria but not as a warrior soldier. Cilatus tells her that what he only wants for her is to have a husband and offsprings to inherit the throne. Juvila asks how and who will she marry. Cilatus states that there are many Herans out there liking her. Juvila states that she have beaten all of those Herans and asks why will she marry someone who is weaker than her. Cilatus states that Juvila should lower her standards. Juvila then stops him speaking when she said that she will only marry someone who will beat her in a battle. While this person is still unknown, Juvila wants to serve the army of Hera Andal. Etherians find where Raquim hid Marvus and his fellow diwatas. Marvus and Raquim fight the Etherian soldiers and lose. As they were about to be killed, Mine-a, in her diwata disguise, arrives. Major Events *Hagorn meets Mine-a. *Juvila accepts Avria's offer to become the head of Hera Andal's army. Category:Episodes Category:Etheria Episodes